Love Hangover
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Apple Curtis wasn't the type of person to give in to sweet talk from a boy. She was tease and nothing more than that. Apple's best friends are doing their best to corupt the little fifteen year old. HE isn't helping the situtation either Rated T for lang
1. Dirty Clothes

**A/N: Curly is growing on me…idk why though. It's odd; I woke up this morning and I had the urge to write a fanfic about him haha (: Enjoy.  
>Note: I don't own The Outsiders!<strong>

"Apple! Where is my DX shirt?" Soda called up to me form downstairs. I stirred in my sleep and managed to yell back, "In the dirty clothes hamper." I heard Soda running upstairs to his/Ponyboy's room and opening his closet door to get it. He came into my room, without knocking, and stood there in the doorframe. "Why was it in there?" Soda put his arms through the arm holes and left the shirt unbuttoned.

"It's dirty." I was too tired for this right now. Soda just gave me a 'well-no-one-will-be-able-to-notice' grin and bopped out of my room. "Have a good day, Apple." I could vaguely hear him, Steve and Darry all shuffling out the door to go to work. I simply stuffed my face back into my pillow and tried to sleep.

My name is AppleBlossom Curtis preferably known as Apple though. When you're first name is 12 letters long, I think you have the right to shorten it. Either way, I like my name. My mom picked it out unlike my brothers' names witch made it more special to me. She said I got the name because I was born in spring, just around the time the Apple Blossoms are blooming. Ironically, I'm allergic to apples. Weird, huh?

I look a lot like my little brother, Ponyboy. We have the same light brown, slightly red hair and green-grey eye color. But to Pony's misfortune, my eyes are greyer than his. Since I'm only a year older than Pony most people think we are twins. Underneath it all, Ponyboy and I couldn't be more different. He's quiet and likes to keep to himself yet I'm loud and a party animal. Me and Two-Bit are a hell of a lot alike. It pisses Darry off though…he can't stand his little sister getting drunk and sleazing it up with Sylvia, Evie and Kathy. They are fun to be around and they sure know how to party.

I don't go around having sex with every guy I see like them, though. I haven't ever gone that far with a guy; I'm still 15 ya know! Sylvia is trying to push me into to it but it isn't my style. I rather tease a guy than sleaze it up like that. Besides, Soda said he'd skin me if I did… I don't even want to think of what Darry would do.

I rolled myself out of bed around 12 o'clock. I showered, ate, did my hair and brushed my teeth. Ponyboy was downstairs in the living room alone, reading a new book. He glanced up from his book and smiled at me as I came down the stairs. "Hey there, Apple. You look like today." I was wearing the usual: black tank top, jean jacket, and worn out jeans.

"Thanks, Pony. Shoot, I'm bored. You want to go see a movie or something?" _No answer. _He has already dived back into his book and there was no getting him out until he finished it. I sighed and gave up on that. I heard a loud swing and the front door opened.

"Hey!" Sylvia, Evie and Kathy came inside. I caught Ponyboy glance up to see who it was. He immediately made a sour face and continued his reading. I knew that much, Ponyboy can't stand those girls. He's never really told me why though. I guess it's because he thinks that they're bad influences. Whatever.

"What do you want?" Evie sneered at me. I never quite understood what her problem was. Maybe she was just naturally a bitch. Who knows?  
>"There's a party tonight at Buck's. You in?" Kathy asked, twirling her hair with her fingers.<p>

I smiled. "Is that even a question? Of course!" Sylvia returned the smile and motioned for me to stand up. "We need to talk to you before the party, Apple."  
>I was confused of what they wanted to talk about with me but I went along anyway.<p>

"Hold up." I ran over to Ponyboy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later tonight, okay? Tell ol' Dar for me, Pony. See ya!" We all walked out and over to Sylvia's place…

**A/N: That was an awkward ending…Blehh. Well we'll see where this crappy story goes. Critics welcomed. I am trying my best to keep everyone in character and no Mary-Sues will be in this story! That is my goal! Thanks for reading. **

**This chapter was inspired by 'Let's Go Party" by 2ne1 (:**


	2. Apple in Disguise

We all made our ways up to Sylvia's room. It was dirty and reeked of cigarettes. I sat down on her bed while the other girls were whispering something to one another.  
>"Take off that old jacket." Kathy commanded. I did as she said with my eye brow raised.<p>

"Look at those jeans, Kath." Evie said just loud enough for me to hear. "What's wrong with them?" I snapped back. I loved these jeans.

Sylvia, who was searching for things in her closet, came over to me with an armful of items. "Here. Go try these on and come back in here." I took the clothes and walked out to her bathroom-which also reeked of smoke.

I looked at myself when I finished changing. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. My skirt was ridiculously short and tight to my body. The shirt she gave me was tight as well and since it was white it was see-through. You could see my purple lace bra as if I was wearing it on the outside. They gave me painfully high black high heels to top it off. I walked out of the bathroom stunned.

I looked like Sylvia, Evie and Kathy. I didn't look like Apple Curtis. Gulping, I walked back into Sylvia's room.

"Perfect!" Kathy clapped and giggled. Evie sneered at me and started filing her nails. Sylvia smiled and shoved me into a chair in front of her desk. "Hair and makeup time." She announced in a devious tone. Sylvia attacked my face with all kinds of thick makeup all while Kathy was teasing my hair and running a big combed brush through it. I closed my eyes-orders form Sylvia-and tried to relax. Big mistake. How could you relax when you were slowly becoming a 'street dweller'!

"Finished." Evie said in a semi-friendly tone. I opened my eyes slowly and was face to face with a girl who had brown/reddish hair that was big and bold, along with a skimpy outfit that matched her dramatic eye makeup. It took me a good 2 minutes to realize that that girl…was me.

"O-oh my…" I stared at the mirror blankly for what seemed like years.  
>"Tim better thank me properly tonight." Sylvia flashed a devilish smile at Kathy who laughed and high-fived her. "Wait, What about Tim?" I was snapped back to reality once I got used to looking at 'myself' in the mirror. Kathy sighed, and began her story .<p>

"Well, you know that boy Curly Shepard right?" I nodded. "We got word from Tim that Curly is single now and he's been sad lately. Apparently he's awful lonely recently and needs, I quote, 'a nice and feisty broad who'll be a challenge for him'. Tim said that Curly liked you and we promised Tim that we'd hook his brother up. Well, we're also doing it for you." Kathy paused as I sat there, my mouth wide open in shock.

"Oh close your stupid mouth before you catch flies in it." Evie spat at me.  
>I did my best to ignore her. "Why-wait why for me?" I was beyond lost and confusion.<p>

"Oh c'mon. We've seen the way you look at him! You obviously have a thing for Curly!" Sylvia smiled, as if she figured out my 'big secret'. "What are you talking about? Curly? He's nothing more than a friend!" Curly was my friend, and a good one at that, but nothing more.

"For now. Listen Apple, we all know that you like to flirt and tease so why not work your magic on Curly? He'll be an easy victim to spin your webs around." Kathy said, smiling creepily towards me. Maybe-just maybe- I had some feelings for Curly like that. Deep, deep ,deeeeepppp down.

"I guess I can do that." I mumbled, staring at the ground. The girls shouted "Yeah!" and pulled me out of the chair.  
>"Where are we going now?" I stumbled awkwardly-these heels were HIGH.<br>"To pick up the guys. Tim wanted Steve, Two-Bit, Curly, himself and us girls to all walk over together. He said that if I didn't do a good job they'd split before they were seen by Buck and everyone at the party."

Sylvia strutted outside and the rest of us followed. I knew this was going to be disastrous. I just knew it.


End file.
